The New Girl
by Monkish Otaku
Summary: A new girl comes to town and Jack and the rest of the gang take her in.
1. First Day

Since I did so well with my song fic, I thought I'd try my hand at a full story. Hope this one is as good as _Proud Of Your Boy_. Read and enjoy (hopefully)!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Complete Savages_.

Synopsis: A new girl comes to town and Jack and the rest of the gang take her in.

Note: I changed my last name for the story.

The New Girl

Chapter One: First Day and New Friends

It was a beautiful Fall day, as the crisp wind blew through a young girl's dirty blonde hair. The girl shuddered and pulled her coat closer to herself as best she could. But to avail - she was still cold. As she walked up the lonely steps to the high school she was about to start attending, she tripped over her own feet. She heard a roar of laughter start up and she could feel her cheeks turn a deep shade of red. _Why did I have to live up to my name already this morning?_ She thought angrily as she tried to gather herself and what was left of her dignity up off the ground. Being the tender, sensitive person she was, she could feel a few hot tears roll down her cheek as she pushed open the huge double doors leading to the school's interior. _I'm never going to get through this alone._ She thought bitterly as she quickly wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes and the ones that threatened to fall.

The young girl's name was Chrissy Tripper. She was a sweet, quiet girl that kept to herself. Mainly because she was afraid of strangers and she thought that everyone judged her because of her heavy size. Chrissy looked down at the now crumpled paper in her hand. Then she looked left, then right and then straight ahead. She sighed and started walking quickly ahead of her. She rounded a corner and bumped into somebody - literally. She felt herself being thrown down to ground and down the hall a few feet. _This is just great!_ She yelled in her head. _First day, and I've already made a fool out of myself **and** I've managed to hurt someone! _

Suddenly, she felt strong hands grip hers. She shook herself of her thoughts and stood up, with the help of the stranger. She looked up at the person who helped her up. He was good-looking boy, about 5'9, blonde and muscular, but not too much. He was wearing a blue checkered shirt that was open, reveling a white wife-beater and blue jeans. She smiled brightly (and somewhat lustfully) as she looked him over. "Are you okay?" The words he said went through her ears, but somehow, she didn't hear them. "Are you okay?" The boy asked her again, a little louder this time. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm . . . fine." She answered with a sigh, not taking her eyes off of the boy. "Good. I'm Jack, Jack Savage. And you are?" He introduced himself to her while, yet again, extending his hand to the girl. "I'm-I'm Christin Faith Tripper. But you can call me Chrissy." She answered, taking his hand and shaking it. "Hey! That's quite a grip you've got there!" Jack commented. Chrissy blushed out of embarrassment and quickly let go of his hand while mumbling an apology for knocking him down. "You didn't do anything, it was me who was running. Sorry for that." "No . . . problem." Chrissy replied, sighing again.

Just then, another boy showed up. He seemed a little taller than Jack and skinner. He had unruly blonde hair that was a shade lighter than Jack's. "Hey, Jack come on! We're going to be late!" That's when he saw her - and fear was swept across his face "You're not a friend of Brenda's, are you?" He asked her with a gulp. "No, I don't even know a Brenda. That goes to this school, anyway." Happiness replaced his fearful face as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! That's good! I'm Sam Savage, by the way." he said, giving Chrissy his hand for her to shake. She took it willingly. "I guess you already met my brother Jack." "Yeah . . ." she said, as she looked over longingly at Jack. Sam stifled a laugh and decided to help his poor brother out. "Well, would you give me the pleasure of helping you find your first class?"  
Chrissy thought it over, and decided that even though she wanted to stay with Jack, she should probably go with Sam as she was afraid of her heart beating right of her chest. Finally, she slowly nodded. "Okay, great! Now what's your first class? Oh, and while I'm taking you there, would mind telling me your name?"

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Lunch Time

Chapter Two: Lunch Time (A.K.A. - Meeting Angela)

The rest of the morning carried like a normal first day - except Chrissy had new friends to help her out and pick her up when she fell. Now, it was lunch time. She scanned around the cafeteria for one of the Savage boys. Her hopes seemed to be dashed, but then she spotted Sam standing in the lunch line. She saw him turn around and face her. With a big smile, he waved to her enthusiastically - that is, before a big guy behind Sam shoved him to the ground. Chrissy gasped and, not worrying about politeness or strangers, she rushed over to Sam to make sure he was okay. Before she was able to bend over and help him once she reached him, he jumped up, smiling all the while to reassure he was okay. Chrissy couldn't help but giggle at her new friend. He reminded her so much of her best friend back where she had moved from. Her best friend was always tripping or falling, much like she, and he was known to her as "The Absent Minded Professor" as he was so busy he usually would forget things like to call her or even his own birthday. She was shaken loose of her thoughts by Sam who was asking her how hungry she was. "What? I'm sorry Sam. I was thinking about my friends back in my hometown." Sam gave her a sympathetic smile; complete with a head tilt. "You know what I need?" She asked him. "No, what?" The blonde replied. "I need a hug. A big, friendly, 'I-will-always-be-there-for-you' hug." She told him as they moved over to their table. Chrissy sat her tray down and was going to sit when Sam brought her into his arms for a hug. She smiled at her new friend's actions and hugged him back. Was there anything this guy wouldn't do to make her feel welcome?

"Samuel Savage!" A cry came from behind Sam. The two broke apart and poor Sam started stuttering. "Sam, I'm going to give you one chance, **_one_**, to tell me what's going on!" Chrissy, feeling brave again thanks to Sam, stepped in to help him. It was her guess that this girl was Sam's girlfriend and she was hurt to see that Sam was hugging her. "It's my fault," She told the angry girl before her. "I was upset and Sam was trying to cheer me up. I'm sorry, I really, truly am." That seemed to calm the girl - she even smiled at Sam. "Aw! My sweetie was being an angel of mercy to broken hearts! You deserve a kiss!" She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and gave him a small peck of a kiss. When Sam's girlfriend let go of him, he looked confused. "What a minute, why is it okay that I was hugging her now, but it wasn't then?" He asked. "Because then, I thought you were cheating on me, now, I know that you were cheering her up. See? Big difference." She turned to Chrissy and held out her hand. "I'm Angela. Sorry I was so angry." Chrissy took Angela's hand and shook it gently. "Nice meeting you. I'm Chrissy." she replied. "And that's ok. I'm just flattered that you found me threatening. No one's ever thought that I could get a guy interested in me." "Hey, no problem." Now Sam was more confused than ever. "Did I miss something?" He asked as he scratched his head.

Just then, something caught Chrissy's eye. Or rather, some_one_. Jack was walking down the aisle with a food tray being carried in his hands and a girl was closely following behind him. She secretly wished that that girl was just heading to her table, and not Jack's girlfriend. But all of her hopes were lost when she saw the girl sit dangerously close to Jack. _Guess that's why they call them crushes._ Chrissy thought depressingly. Angela looked up from her lunch and saw poor Chrissy sitting across from her staring at Jack. _So, it seems I have a little project for this year._ Angela thought, an evil grin appearing on her face "Operation 'Jack and Chrissy' is set to commence." She said quietly, while Sam looked at her strangely.

END CHAPTER TWO


End file.
